


I Learned That from the Pizza Man

by Muffinlover246



Series: Destiel Fanfiction BINGO [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: This is the third round of my bingo challenge.This weeks prompt is: "I learned that from the pizza man."I had so much fun writing this ;)~Enjoy~





	I Learned That from the Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third round of my bingo challenge.
> 
> This weeks prompt is: "I learned that from the pizza man."
> 
> I had so much fun writing this ;)
> 
> ~Enjoy~

“Are you saying that you are not satisfied with our sex life, Dean?” Cas says as they lay together in Dean’s bedroom. 

 

“No Cas that’s not what I’m saying at all.” Dean defends, turning over to look at Cas, “I was just saying I understand that this all new to you, Angel.” Dean reaches his hand up to cup his cheek softly, “Don’t worry about pleasing me in bed because anything you do is fine by me, okay?”

 

Cas nods slightly, his eyes not meeting Dean’s eyes. Dean leans in and places a kiss on Castiel’s lips, his thumb rubbing his thumb across Castiel’s cheek. 

 

“Okay?” Dean says pulling away, resting his forehead in Cas’. 

 

“Okay, Dean” Cas says placing a kiss to the palm of Dean’s hand. “Get some sleep.” 

 

Dean turns and wraps Castiel’s arm around his waist as he snuggles into the warmth of Castiel’s chest. 

 

Cas places a kiss to Dean’s neck and watches as his human falls asleep. He was unsure of how to feel about the situation. He believed Dean and knew that he was satisfied with everything they did but also knew that there was a part of Dean that wanted something more. All Cas wanted to do was provide that for him.

 

When Dean falls asleep Cas slips out of their bed and opens up Dean’s laptop. He makes sure the volume is muted before he goes through Dean’s browser history, pulling up various videos Dean has watched. There was no real pattern to what Dean watched, some videos had a man and a woman while others had two of the same sexes; some were kinky while others were basic and vanilla. Cas wasn’t sure what to do with the information he was gathering and decided that he would need more time to research in order to truly understand what it is Dean wants.

 

~~~

 

“What’s up with you Cas?” Dean asks, frustrated. Sam was out in a grocery run so Dean figured now would be the best time to pose the question. 

 

They were both sitting at the dining table, Dean nursing a cup of coffee while Cas sat with a computer. Cas has been growing more and more distant ever since their conversation a few nights ago. Cas has done nothing but look at computers all week and Dean really hoped that he didn’t think Dean wasn’t satisfied.

 

“What do you mean, Dean” Cas says, intently reading something on the computer screen in front of him, “I’m fine.”

 

“No you’re not, Cas” Dean says, “You’ve been growing more and more distant for the past few days.”

 

“I have not.” Cas defends, eyes lifting up from the screen to look at Dean, “I’m just… thinking”

 

“About what? Don’t tell me this has anything to do with the conversation we had a couple of nights ago?” Cas darts his eyes away quickly and Dean immediately knows he has his answer, “Cas-”

 

“Don’t worry, Dean.” Cas says, cutting off Dean’s complaint, “I was doing some research. I think I have all I need now.”

 

“Research?” Dean asks in a confused voice, “Do you mean porn? Have you been watching porn, Cas?”

 

Cas nods sheepishly, “It’s the only way I could learn what to do. I also read some magazine on how to better please your partner in bed.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that, Angel.” Dean says. Cas closes the laptop in front of him and walks around to Dean.

 

“I know. But I wanted to.” He says, taking a seat on Dean lap. 

 

“What did you watch?” Dean asks, looking up into Castiel’s eyes, voice lower and more seductive. The image of his pure, andelic boyfriend watching porn was really doing something to him.

 

“I watched a lot of things. But I was particularly fond of one starring a pizza man.” Cas says, “He was said to have amazing customer service.”

 

“Hmm, I bet.” Dean mumbles into the soft skin of Cas’ neck. His hand gently rubbing up and down Cas’ side.

 

Cas leans into Dean’s ear and says, “Can show you what I learned?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Dean agrees enthusiastically. A grin grows wide on Castiel’s face as he leans down to kiss Dean softly on the lips. The kiss starts gentle and Dean doesn’t push into Castiel’s mouth, he simply waits for his angel to make the next move.

 

“Promise me you’ll tell me if you don’t like something.” Cas says, resting his forehead on Dean’s, looking into those emerald green eyes he knows and loves.

 

“Promise.” Dean says and when Cas kisses him again he feels Cas move them from where they were into Dean’s bedroom. 

 

Dean is now up against a wall with Castiel pressed up against him, mouthing kisses up and down the nape of Dean’s neck. He is already at full hardness due to the combination of nips and licks of Castiel’s mouth against his skin.

 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean says, unable to articulate more intelligent words..

 

Cas hums before crashing their lips back together. Dean moans in surprise as Cas lifts him up and carries him over to the bed.

 

_ God, he loved it when Cas reminded Dean of how strong he was… _

 

Cas lays Dean down and tears through his various layers of clothing as he begins to nip and lick at the newly exposed skin.

 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean moans, growing harder within the confines of his jeans, “Please,”

 

“You want my pretty little mouth around your cock don’t you?” Cas growls as he makes his way down Dean’s body. Dean shivers at Castiel’s words, as he’s never heard such filthy things leave the angel’s mouth before this moment and has to admit…  _ It’s fucking hot. _

 

Cas unbuttons Dean’s jeans and pulls the denim off of his lovers legs, leaving Dean’s underwear on. Cas runs his hands up and down Dean’s thighs before he brings his lips down to mouth at the line of Dean’s erection through the fabric of his briefs.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Dean moans, “More, please.” Dean smiles at the word but it soon fades when Cas pulls down Dean’s underwear slightly. 

 

“I’ve always loved the sounds you make for me.” Cas says, not wasting a single second before sucking down Dean’s length in one fluid movement.

 

Dean thrusts up into the warmth of Cas’ mouth, knowing full well he couldn’t hurt the angel, and balls the sheets into his fists. Cas sucks on Dean’s cock like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do and Dean doesn’t know how long he could possible last with a mouth like that wrapped around him.

 

“Cas. Cas- oh fuck- Cas” Dean stammers, finding it difficult to find words other than curses and Castiel’s name, “I’m gonna cum. I can’t- I” Dean feels Castiel place his finger on his perineum, applying a slight, sweet, pressure that pushes Dean over the edge. 

 

He spills into Castiel’s mouth with a shout as his vision momentarily whites out. Cas doesn’t pull off until the last drop leaves the tip of Dean’s dick.

 

“ _ Thatwasamazing”  _ Dean slurred as he came down from the best orgasm he has ever had in his life.

 

“I learned that from the pizza man.” Cas says with a smile, matching the one currently on Dean’s face, as the hunter drifts into a blissful sleep… 


End file.
